


On The Rebound

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Pam gets surprisingly helpful support from Michael when her relationship with Roy breaks down. Once she's single, Pam sees Michael as a decent prospect, especially since he wants her badly. The boost to her self-esteem leads to an unlikely relationship.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Michael Scott
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by aspects of the canon, specifically stuff from S2 E1 “The Dundies” and S2 E2 “Sexual Harassment”. This is my first time writing Michael. I think if he didn't try so hard to be funny and impress people, he could be charming in a cute dorky way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Office (US) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Pam felt tipsy and happy as the Dundies wrapped up, which wasn’t how she usually felt after the silly awards ceremony. Usually, she felt miserable. She took another swig of her beer and then stumbled as she got up from her chair. She scanned the room and didn’t see Roy. Pam figured he might be waiting for a taxi out front, so she ventured outside and looked around. She saw Michael, so she went over to him and sloppily threw her arms around his neck.

“Whoa, what’s the hug for?” Michael said, feeling astonished by Pam’s hug.

“I won for the whitest sneakers!” Pam nearly yelled.

“Yeah, you did. Congrats on keeping your sneakers so white. That’s a huge achievement, as we all know.” He said as she clung to him.

“Yeah. And thank you for not giving me the award for longest engagement again. I appreciate it.” She said, finally pulling away and looking at him.

Michael didn’t say it was Jim’s idea.

“No problem. It was time for some new material at the Dundies.” Michael said, taking the credit.

Pam smiled at him.

“It means a lot to me.” Pam said, then she hugged her award and swayed precariously, so Michael caught her.

“You _really_ celebrated.” He said in surprise; he’d never seen Pam this drunk before.

“Yep. Hey, have you seen Roy?” She said.

Michael was puzzled; maybe she just forgot because she was so intoxicated.

“He went home, remember?” Michael said.

“What?!” Pam said, then she started crying.

Pam was already being held up by Michael, but then he hugged her and rubbed her arm.

“I thought you knew where he went. Wow, this is awkward. Come on, cheer up, Pammy Pam-Pam, everything’s fine.” He said, although he was unable to lighten her mood.

Pam took some sniffling breaths.

“Who abandons their fiancee, super drunk, at a bar late at night?!” She said.

“Uh, apparently Roy does.” He said.

She sobbed again. Michael was at a bit of a loss as to what to do. He took her award and waved it in front of her.

“Look! Isn’t it nice?” He said, trying to distract her from her troubles.

Pam stopped crying and grabbed her prized possession from him.

“Yeah, it is.” She said.

Michael was relieved his distraction strategy worked. Pam sniffled and wiped her nose while leaning on his shoulder. While he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of getting snot on his shirt, he enjoyed comforting Pam and having her in his arms. It felt like she was falling asleep on him. He hailed a taxi and helped her into it, but then he didn’t want to leave her to pass out in the taxi on the way home. Michael got in with her; he’d make sure she got home okay first, then take the cab to his place.

During the ride, Pam was calm, having almost forgotten about what a jerk Roy had been. She was sleepy, and she was comforted by Michael’s presence—another new experience. She moved closer and leaned on him to rest. He didn’t seem to mind, so she dozed on his shoulder until the car stopped.

“You’re home, Pam.” Michael said.

“Oh, okay.” Pam said, then she burrowed into her purse.

Michael amusedly watched for a moment.

“I’m paying for the cab. Can you find your keys?” He said.

“Um, oh, there they are.” She said triumphantly.

“Don’t forget your award.” He said, handing it to her.

“Thanks, Michael. I mean it.” She said, then she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Michael was astonished again. He watched Pam get out and make her way to the front door, then she successfully opened it and went inside, so he directed the driver to his address.

Pam went into her apartment, turned the kitchen light on, hastily chugged some water and then slumped on the couch, where she fell asleep. In the morning, she remembered the events of last night, and she was furious with Roy all over again. He left her there at the bar without caring about her wellbeing; he didn’t even say goodbye. She planned to call him and give him an earful later.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Pam was feeling terribly hungover, not to mention miserable about the state of her relationship with Roy. They’d had a bad argument over the phone earlier and now she was having trouble concentrating on work. She watched Michael approach the front desk.

“Wow, you look even more pale than usual.” Michael observed.

“Thanks.” Pam said sarcastically.

Michael realized he should probably be more nice, like he was last night; Pam seemed to like it when he was more tactful. He would try harder from now on.

“Want some coffee? It’s…oh, actually, it’s really old. Oh my god.” Michael said after he sipped it.

Pam gazed up at Michael, looking dorky with his ‘World’s Best Boss’ mug full of old bitter coffee, and she couldn’t help breaking into a smile, although reluctantly.

“There, that cheered you up.” He said, pleased with himself.

Pam chuckled slightly.

“Well, my job is done here…Somebody needs to make a fresh pot of coffee, by the way!” Michael said as he went back to his office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later, Michael was startled when Pam came into his office, crying.

“Uh oh, where’s the Kleenex? Here you go.” Michael said, then he handed her the entire box of tissues.

“C-can I please talk to you outside? I don’t want everyone to hear.” Pam said, distraught and embarrassed.

Michael had no idea what this was about; he hoped it wasn’t something he’d done to upset her.

“…Okay.” He said.

Pam led the way out the side door to a private alley beside the building. She brought the box of tissues with her, and she had to keep dabbing her eyes and wiping her nose. Michael gave her an expectant look.

“It’s over.” Pam said, then she started bawling.

She was shocked when Michael grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little.

“No, Pam! You have so much to live for.” He said earnestly.

“What? _No_ , it’s over between Roy and I.” She clarified.

“Oh.” He said, letting go of her shoulders.

“I needed to talk to someone, and you helped me when I was upset after the Dundies, so I came to you.” She said.

“I see. Well, of course, as an excellent boss, I’m here to help with anything you need.” He said.

Pam was questioning her decision to come to Michael for support. But then he just hugged her, which was nice except for the fact they were both in pain from the pointy tissue box between them. Pam gently tossed it beside them on the ground. Now they hugged properly, and she was pleasantly surprised by how warm and soothing his hug was. He could be sweet when he really _really_ tried hard. A few tears rolled down her cheeks again. They released each other and made eye contact for several moments. Michael bent down and got another tissue for Pam from the discarded box.

“Thanks. You know, we _did_ have a long engagement…I thought we were just enjoying spending time together and preparing for marriage, but…now I think he was reluctant to get married. He was reluctant to do _anything_. He was so…aloof, like he didn’t care about anything. I had to force him to do activities with me, or to even tell me about his day. It’s like he didn’t care whether or not I was in his life. He was like ‘meh’ about everything, including marriage. Roy was boring, humourless, and distant!” Pam said.

“You’re over him already? That was fast.” Michael asked.

“I dunno, I’m just angry.” Pam said.

“Okay.” He said.

They looked at each other.

“You could take the day off.” Michael said.

“That’s sweet, but I think I’m okay now.” Pam said.

“…I was thinking more about the productivity…” He said.

Pam smirked.

“I’ll be fine.” She said amusedly.

“Great! So…are you ready to go back in?” He said.

“Yeah. Thank you.” She said, then she took a deep breath and picked up the Kleenex box.

“Any time.” He said.

They went back in and Pam felt ready to update her colleagues about the Roy situation, and she was able to concentrate on work. She was finding Michael surprisingly helpful lately; she hadn’t realized he had this other side to him—one that wasn’t a pompous ass who tried too hard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weeks had passed, and after sexual harassment training, the office was supposed to be free of sexual harassment. Pam noticed that Michael hadn’t sexually harassed her for quite some time. They’d been on better terms ever since the Dundies, almost like friends. Of course, that was until Pam was talking to the documentary filming crew. They told her what Michael said regarding the end of sexual harassment in the workplace; he’d said something about the daddy not bathing with the kids anymore, and that he wasn’t allowed to take a bath with _her_ , as much as he wanted to. Pam was floored. It was a strange analogy, that’s for sure, but it also meant that Michael was still attracted to her. She hadn’t picked up on any signals, other than he seemed nicer than he used to be. She wondered if she should confront him about his comment or not.

At the end of the shift, Pam went into Michael’s office, where he was tidying his desk. He glanced at her and she took her hair clip out, letting her hair down.

“It’s been a long day…I’m gonna go home and take a long warm _bath_ …” Pam said, running her fingers through her hair.

“ _Oh._ ” Michael said, startled, and he spilled an entire folder of papers onto the floor.

Pam smirked; that was more of a reaction than she ever got from Roy. She got down on the floor to help him gather the papers; most of them were blank pages that he obviously stacked to make himself look busier. They looked at each other a few times as they were kneeling on the floor, then they stood up and placed the pile of papers back on his desk.

“Thanks. That was uncharacteristically clumsy of me.” Michael said.

“No problem. Well, have a good night.” Pam said.

“You too.” He said.

Pam smiled and left his office feeling a bit excited; it was nice to feel desired.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had writer's block and then I had to figure out how to go from cute dorky Michael to sex machine Michael. lol  
> Thanks for reading!

The next day, Pam put some slightly more noticeable lipgloss on before going into work. She thought maybe it would get attention from Michael, and sure enough he came by the front desk and checked her out.

“You look refreshed and…and nice.” Michael said, trying not to sexually harass her.

“Oh…thanks.” Pam said; that wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for.

Noticing Pam’s blank expression, Michael realized he needed to step up his game. He leaned closer.

“Well, if I didn’t have to worry about sexual harassment complaints, I’d say you look freakin’ hot. I would totally bend you over my desk and fuck you like crazy.” Michael said in a hushed voice.

“ _Oh_ , wow.” Pam said in surprise; that was a better response, though, despite how forward it was. 

He awkwardly tapped the desk and then left for his office. Pam smirked and began working on the menial tasks she had to perform. Michael came back already.

“How about we…go for drinks after work? You and I, like a kind of team-building exercise…except it’ll just be the two of us. We can be a team.” Michael said.

Pam smiled and chuckled.

“Sure, that sounds nice.” She said.

Michael was surprised.

“Good!” He said, then he went to his office.

Pam was surprised that she agreed to a date with Michael, but they’d been getting along, and he made her feel good. He had a crush on her, and she felt exhilarated. Her self-esteem took a hit after her engagement with Roy ended, but even before that, Roy was never really expressive about his attraction to her. The sparks weren’t flying, and their relationship wasn’t a passionate one. Pam was relishing the attention from Michael, plus he made her laugh—not when he was trying, just when he was being naturally funny. She liked that.

When the shift drew to a close, Pam refreshed her lipgloss and after everyone else left, she met Michael in his office.

“Pam. You remembered our date.” Michael said in surprise.

“Of course I remembered. You asked me earlier today.” Pam said amusedly.

“Right…I just…expected you might change your mind or something.” He said.

“Nope. Are you ready? Where are we going?” She said.

“Across the street. We can leave our cars here.” He suggested.

“Sounds good! Let’s go.” She said.

Michael smiled and nodded, then he and Pam left the office together. They were quiet as they crossed the street and went into the pub. They were both nervous at first, and they were still quiet and glancing furtively at each other as they chose a corner booth to sit in. It was certainly a cozy atmosphere for a date. They were sitting right next to each other, with their backs against the cushioned wall of the booth.

“We should maybe get some food first.” Michael said.

“Good idea.” Pam said.

They ended up sharing a platter of food and then they sipped cocktails. Michael started to relax as he realized Pam was laughing and smiling a lot; she seemed to be enjoying herself. Pam also started to relax; she realized Michael was good company, and they were hitting it off.

“I didn’t know you drank cocktails.” Pam said giddily.

“Why not? I mean, they might not come across as a power drink at a corporate event, but they’re fantastic.” Michael said.

Pam laughed.

“Yeah, they’re good.” She said, then they sipped their drinks; their glasses were almost empty.

“It’s on me, of course.” He said.

“Hm?” She asked.

“The dinner and drinks.” He said.

“Oh! Thanks.” She said.

“You’re welcome. Let’s get a refill.” He said.

Michael got the server’s attention and ordered a refill for each of them. While the server was gone, Pam was staring at him, so he looked at her. She smiled and looked away. He felt the need to make conversation.

“You know, you should have a mug that says The Sexy Receptionist, and just put it on the desk. Even better, World’s Sexiest Receptionist…although that would be hard to fit on a mug.” Michael said.

Pam giggled.

“Thanks. I could fit the second one on a t-shirt.” She said.

“Yeah, great idea. I say go for it. Casual Fridays…that t-shirt…make it a crop-top.” He said.

“I dunno about the crop-top.” She said humorously.

“I would _love_ to see you in that.” He said.

“Oh really?” She asked.

Just then, the server delivered their drinks. Pam made eye contact with Michael while she was sucking the straw, and she smirked when he got a dazed expression on his face. He cleared his throat.

“Seriously, I’ll give you a bonus if you wear a crop-top on casual Fridays.” Michael said.

“…Is that all you’ll give me?” Pam asked, full of sexual innuendo.

Michael stared at her for a few moments.

“Pam, Pam Pam…” He sighed disapprovingly.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“You’re bad. Very naughty.” He said.

“I know, I shouldn’t flirt with my boss…” She said coyly.

“No, you shouldn’t. Unless you want your boss to fuck you.” He said quietly.

Pam raised her eyebrows interestedly, and she felt her cheeks warm up.

“Um…” She said as she gazed into his eyes.

“Is that what you want?” He asked quietly.

Pam felt Michael’s warm hand on her thigh, and she subtly opened her legs to give him access. Their position in the booth and their table prevented anyone from seeing what was going on. He subtly moved his hand to her inner thigh and went up under her skirt. Pam blushed as she felt his fingers press against her crotch.

“ _Oh_ …” Pam responded, grabbing onto the table.

Michael felt how warm and damp her panties were, and he wanted to take her right there in the booth. Pam looked flushed, excited and somewhat coy. He could feel her clit become more of a hard bump under his fingers as he wiggled back and forth.

“Michael…” Pam whispered. She was torn between going for an orgasm and stopping his hand.

“Let’s go back to the office.” Michael said, then he took his hand away.

“Okay.” She said weakly.

Pam was enticed and aroused, so she was easily persuaded. They waited a little bit until Michael wouldn’t draw attention because of his erection, then he paid the check and they walked across the street to the office. Pam looked around uncertainly.

“Won’t there be janitors or something?” She asked.

“No. Corporate cutback.” He said, leading the way into his office.

Pam followed Michael and then watched him close and lock the door. He closed the blinds and then approached her.

“Pam…you know you’ve been driving me crazy for a long time, right?” Michael said.

“Yeah. You flirted with me even while I was with Roy.” Pam said.

“That was a little inappropriate, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so…ugh, I wanna hike your skirt up and fuck you.” He confessed.

Pam was a bit startled by his intensity, but she was excited; Roy never wanted her this badly. She slowly lifted her skirt up and leaned back against the wall.

“Touch me again.” Pam said alluringly.

Michael sighed and stepped close in front of her.

“You’re not just teasing me, are you?” He asked.

“No.” She said.

Pam reached for her panties and tugged them down, then she pushed them to her knees where the tiny pink garment fell on the floor. She stepped out of her panties and her shoes. Michael scandalously raked his eyes over her legs and pubic area, then he looked into her eyes before putting his hand between her legs. Pam exhaled and closed her eyes in pleasure as he pressed in little circles, stimulating her clit. Michael couldn’t believe he was touching Pam’s soft, very warm intimate flesh. His fingers went further back and he gently nudged her opening; he felt how wet she was as she left a slippery trail on his finger. Michael urgently undid his belt and pants, then he dropped them along with his boxer briefs. Pam looked down at his impressive erection and she craved feeling it between her legs. She didn’t have to wait long, as Michael positioned himself, putting his cock between her thighs. She lifted her leg up and he coated his tip with her fluid before thrusting inside.

Pam mewled and tensed up, but then she relaxed and Michael was able to go deeper. She held onto his shoulders as he pressed her against the wall and began thrusting steadily. He swore under his breath and fucked her harder as his pent up lust boiled over. Pam was still in disbelief she was doing this, but it felt good. She thought about how sexy and naughty it was to be taken roughly by her boss in his office. It turned her on a lot, so she clutched his shirt tightly and pulled him even closer.

“Mm! Michael!” Pam said breathlessly.

Michael was beyond thrilled; Pam was whimpering his name in pleasure. He figured she’d make the sweetest sounds during sex, and he was right. She was breathless and making tiny whimpering noises. She was even wetter and she was tightening on his cock. Michael didn’t want this to end but he wasn’t sure how long he could last. Pam was getting close; she felt orgasmic sensations that made her legs shaky, and she realized he was rubbing her g-spot. She was almost there.

“I’m gonna come…” Michael breathed.

“Oh! Yes!” Pam mewled.

Pam grabbed his lower back and pulled him strongly to keep him inside; she was on birth control. She held onto him and humped him wildly to come at the same time as him. They reached the peak together. Pam cried out and her knee almost buckled; luckily, Michael pressed her tightly against the wall as he came. He groaned and thrust a few more times, spurting his semen into her. Michael was enthralled with the way Pam’s walls were still clamped on his cock even as they started to recover from their orgasms. Her strong muscles were keeping him inside. He moved in and out a few times, and Pam shivered blissfully.

“It feels so good.” Pam purred at the slippery sensation; she was still aroused despite her first orgasm.

Michael loved how Pam seemed to be insatiable. He took the opportunity to unbutton her soft pink blouse and feast his eyes on her cleavage. He slipped out of her and stepped back, giving her room to take her blouse and bra off, which she did. Pam was just wearing her skirt, so she decided to take that off and be naked. She felt Michael’s warm semen gush from her opening and trickle down her inner thigh, so she waddled over to the desk for tissues and tidied up. When she turned back, she saw Michael undressing. He was going to get naked, too, so she watched attentively. He was down to his undershirt, and he stripped that off and tossed it aside.

“Sit on my lap.” Michael said, taking a seat in his desk chair.

Pam stepped closer, turned around and shyly sat on his lap. She felt him nuzzle into her hair and sniff it, then he sighed, causing goosebumps on her skin. His hands went around her waist and up to her breasts, cupping and massaging them. Michael was in bliss as he lived out one of his favourite fantasies. He teased Pam’s nipples, making them go hard, and he heard a quiet little moan.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect.” Michael breathed, then he nipped near her shoulder.

“Ow.” She whined, but then she was soothed by his tongue on the spot he’d bitten.

Pam arched her back and writhed slightly as she became more aroused; she was delighted to feel that Michael was getting hard again. She took his hand off her breast and put it down between her thighs, where he instantly began stimulating her clit.

“Mmm yeah…” Pam moaned breathily.

“Baby, do you want my cock again?” Michael asked lustfully.

“ _Yes_.” She purred.

“Let’s do it on the floor. Lay down.” He said urgently.

Pam eagerly got up from his lap and laid down on the floor, on her back. She watched Michael stroke himself to full hardness, then he got on top of her. She blushed from the intense way he gazed into her eyes.

“I can’t get enough of you, Pam…” Michael whispered.

“Oh!” Pam mewled as he thrust inside her.

She felt him pause and she relaxed, then he gradually went deeper and began thrusting steadily. Pam closed her eyes and turned her head slightly as she got lost in the pleasure, then she felt Michael bite her neck. She whimpered; it hurt but it felt erotic at the same time. He sucked and licked her neck and gave her more love bites, meanwhile she undoubtedly left scratch marks on his back. Michael felt Pam’s walls becoming tighter and more slippery around his cock, which encouraged him to keep nipping her sensitive neck. Pam gasped.

“Oh my god…” Pam moaned airily; she felt a hard bite on her neck while he hit her g-spot.

Michael groaned quietly.

“You look so innocent…but you love getting fucked hard by your boss…don’t you…” He said breathlessly.

“Yes!” She mewled weakly.

Michael thrust faster, and Pam felt the friction of the carpet on her back and butt cheeks. She reached up and braced herself against the heavy wooden leg of the desk so that she wouldn’t move so much. Despite the pain from the rug burn and her love bites, she was getting closer to climaxing. Pam was focused on the sensation of Michael’s cock gliding in and out of her, rubbing her g-spot. She was also concentrating on how naughty she was being, which excited her. She became breathless and tense. She felt herself clamping down on him, making him grunt with pleasure. Michael thrust harder and faster into Pam’s very tight silky walls, and her breathy high-pitched whimpers signalled she was as close as he was. He almost lost his rhythm but he managed to keep going for several long moments.

Pam moaned loudly and dug her nails into Michael’s back as she reached her orgasm. She felt deep, powerful waves of ecstasy go through her. Michael felt Pam tensing and undulating on his cock, and he started coming. He exhaled heavily and slumped a little as he emptied into her once more. When they eventually relaxed, they looked at each other in a daze. They were finally satiated and tired out. Michael gently withdrew and rolled off to the side, onto the floor, while they continued catching their breath. Neither of them really knew what to say, so they remained quiet for some time; Pam tidied herself with tissues again and they started redressing.

Pam noticed Michael’s somewhat surprised expression as he looked at her neck, and she knew she would have some wicked hickeys.

“You’ll have to…cover those…” Michael said of the bruises.

Pam nodded.

“I’ll wear a scarf.” Pam said.

“Okay.” He said.

“Um…things feel a bit awkward now, but I don’t regret it. I hope you don’t either.” She said.

“Good. No, I don’t regret it. Actually, I’d love to do it again.” He said.

Pam gave him an incredulous look.

“Another time, sure. Right now, I’m sore all over and I probably look like I’ve been mauled.” Pam said humorously.

Michael smirked.

“Okay, I’ll leave it up to you. Let me know.” He said.

“I will.” She said, smiling.

“I guess we should get out of here. I expect to see you at your desk in the morning, bright and early as always.” He said.

“Yessir.” She said with a smirk.

“Ooh, I like that…” He said.

Pam chuckled, then they left the building together and got into their cars. She looked in the rearview mirror at her neck and she did indeed look like she’d been attacked by something. She’d need a big scarf.

The next morning, Michael was thoroughly amused and gratified when he saw Pam walk—or rather waddle—into the office wearing an elaborate Summer scarf completely covering her neck.

“Good morning, Pam.” Michael said.

“Morning, Michael.” Pam said.

Pam blushed lightly as she recalled last night’s events. When she showered and got ready this morning, she could see rug burn on her back and butt and bruising of all sorts on her neck. She was sore between her legs and walking a bit funny, too. Pam was strangely happy about all this; it was from being passionately ravished by her boss in his office last evening. She never experienced that with Roy, or anyone else for that matter. She looked forward to the next hookup with Michael—once she recuperated from this one.

**The End**


End file.
